Ein ganz normales Weihnachten
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Mir gefiel der Anblick von Scorpius nur in seiner Boxershorts. Rose Weasley, was würde dein Vater dazu, sagen wenn er sähe, was du hier tust?", sagte er mit gespielter Empörung. WUMM. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen! Mein Vater stand im Türrahmen. Oh je!


Hey Leute, die Geschichte habe ich schon seit Ewigkeiten und ich dachte ich stelle sie mal online. Dies ist der erste Teil der Perfectly-Normal-Reihe - leider auf Deutsch. Ich hoffe ihr habt genau so viel spaß sie zu lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. Bitte hinterlasst Reviews damit ich weiß, was ihr denkt.

* * *

Ein ganz normales Weihnachten

Wir alle wissen Weihnachten ist toll. Man öffnet seine Geschenke, sagt seiner Familie, dass man sie liebt und isst ein richtig gutes Weihnachtsessen. Ja, ich denke mal so ist es in den meisten Familien. Meine Familie ist anders. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir anscheinend nicht in der Lage sind uns halbwegs zivilisiert zu benehmen, machte die schiere Anzahl meiner Verwandten die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Ich habe fünf Onkel, die alle verheiratet sind, meine Großeltern, meinen nervenden Bruder Hugo und neun – nein, ich glaube zehn Cousins und Cousinen. Dieses Jahr war beschlossen worden, dass das Weihnachtsessen bei uns stattfinden würde. Also herrschte totales Chaos. Grandma Molly schimpfte James und Fred weil sie „aus Versehen" die Vorhänge in Brand gesteckt hatte. Ja, ja wer's glaubt. George war sauer auf Grandma Molly, weil sie ihm gesagt hatte seine Sohn hätte keine Erziehung.

Über die Jahre war Grandpa Arthur ein bisschen vergesslich geworden und konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er die Geschenke versteckt hatte, die er jedes Mal vor der Bescherung verstecken wollte, (damit niemand sie schon vorher öffnet. Selbst wenn Onkel George darauf bestand, er wüsste nicht so etwas tun würde. *Hust* sein Sohn). Also musste Tante Ginny ihm helfen zu suchen und die beiden wanderten gerade draußen im Schnee herum.

Dad hatte darauf bestanden, das Weihnachtsessen dieses mal selbst zu machen und hatte die halbe Küche in die Luft gejagt, die er nun mit meiner Mutter wieder zu reparieren versuchte, während sie sich dabei lautstark stritten.

Victoire und Teddy waren irgendwohin knutschen verschwunden und Lily war mit Lucy und Amanda nach oben gerannt um einen neuen Lippenstift auszuprobieren.

Ich hatte mich nachdem ich Onkel Percy und einem langweiligen Vortrag über die Dicke von Kesselböden entkommen war nach oben verzogen. Das war zu viel für mich. So sehr ich meine Familie auch liebte zusammen waren sie ganz schön anstrengend. Ich wäre lieber in Hogwarts geblieben, aber nachdem meine Familie, als ich ihnen von meinem Vorhaben erzählte, fast ausgerastet war blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als doch zurückzukommen. Ich fragte mich manchmal, warum Weihnachten bei uns immer so ablaufen musste. Ich denke mal nicht magische Menschen haben es sehr viel einfacher. Natürlich geht alles etwas langsamer aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht so gestresst waren wie Hexen und Zauberer – oder vielleicht nur wie die Hexen und Zauberer in meiner Familie. Irgendwie machte Zauberei alles schwieriger. Wenn es keine Zauberei gäbe würden Mom und Dad in der Küche gerade nicht miteinander streiten, und Grandpa würde nicht draußen nach den Geschenken suchen (ich bin mir sicher er hat mal wieder Zauberei benutzt um sie zu verstecken. Wir finden sie in einer Schneewehe am 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag oder so). Wenn es keine Zauberei gäbe müsste ich meiner Familie nicht meinen Freund verheimlichen ...

Aber als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass Magie auch durchaus ihre Vorteile hatte. Unser Haus war völlig eingeschneit genau so wie der Rest von Großbritannien, aber draußen vor meinem Fenster auf einem Besen saß mein Freund Scorpius Malfoy. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich war.

„Was tust du hier", fragte ich, als ich eilig das Fenster öffnete.

„Ich gebe meiner Freundin ihr Geschenk", antwortete er lässig als wäre es völlig normal bei seiner Freundin vorbeizuschauen. Für viele Paare mag das ja stimmen – aber nicht für uns. Da Dad und Scorpius' Vater schon rivalen in der Schule gewesen waren, hatte Dad klar gemacht, dass ich Scorpius nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Nun ja, das Gras ist auf der anderen Seite immer grüner. Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und waren eigentlich ziemlich gut unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Deswegen sahen wir uns meistens in leeren Klassenräumen, wo wir … ahem … reden konnten. Wenn ich bloß daran denke, was Dad sagen würde falls er es je rausfinden würde.

Und obwohl ich froh war meinen Freund zu sehen, war ich ein bischen besorgt.

"Bist du verrückt hier einfach aufzutauchen", schimpfte ich, aber er unterbrach meine Proteste mit einem Kuss.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", bersuchte er mich zu beruhigen, "Es ist Weihnachten. Das fest der Liebe. Was könnte mir heute schon passieren" Ich antwortete nicht, hatte aber die leise Befürchtung, dass sich Dad nicht vom Fest der Liebe davon abhalten lassen würde Scorpius' Knochen zu brechen.

„Nun ja, dass Fest der Liebe ist ein fest des Chaos. Du wirst nicht glauben wie verrückt meine Familie wird wenn Weihnachten vor der Tür steht", Ich sank auf mein Bett

„Wenigstens gibt es bei euch ein wenig Action und Spaß. Bei ins würde sich die Schneekönigin wohl fühlen. Alles ist wunderbar dekoriert, aber nur um von der steifen Atmosphäre zwischen meinen Eltern abzulenken" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Scorpius führte mir immer wieder vor Augen, dass ich mich nicht beschweren sollte wegen meiner chaotischen aber liebenswerten Familie. Ich hätte ihn gerne umarmt, ihm gesagt, dass sich nun alles ändern würde, weil er jemanden hat, der ihn liebte. Aber ich tat es nicht. Er mochte kein Mitleid, also nahm ich nur seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich gekommen bin", sagte er und riss sich offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er holte eine langes schmales Päckchen aus seinem Mantel. Es war schwarz und leicht. Als ich es öffnete stockte mir der Atem. Es war ein Armband. Die wunderschönste Armband, die ich je gesehen hatte. Es war silber und ein violetter Amethyst war darin eingefasst.

„Oh Scorpius. Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig. Sie musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben.

„Wenn ich es eines weiß ist, dass man mit Schmuck bei Mädchen nie etwas falsch machen kann."

„Also hast du dann doch etwas in Hogwarts gelernt" Ich grinste.

„Hey"

„Nun ja, ich habe auch etwas für dich", sagte ich und griff in meine Nachttischschublade nach einem kleinen Päckchen. Es war ein verzauberter Drachenanhänger, sodass sich der Drache bewegte wenn man ihn trug.

„Eins muss man dir lassen, Weasley. Du hast definitiv Geschmack", sagte er.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du sollst mich nicht mehr Weasley nennen sollst", erwiderte ich, als ich mich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Ich frage mich, was das werden soll, Rose?", meinte er, als ich gerade seinen Hemd über die Schultern abstreifte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Wenn es eins gab was dieser Junge konnte war es küssen. Ich machte mich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Mir gefiel der Anblick von Scorpius nur in seiner Boxershorts.

„Rose Weasley, du kleines ungezogenes Mädchen. Was würde dein Vater dazu, sagen wenn er sähe, was du hier tust", sagte er mit gespielter Empörung.

WUMM. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen! Mein Vater stand im Türrahmen. Stille!

Zuerst rührte sich niemand. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. „Ja hallo, Dad, das ist Scorpius Malfoy. Du erinnerst dich, der Junge, von dem du gesagt hast ich solle ihm nicht zu nah kommen soll. Nun ja hat irgendwie nicht geklappt". Das würde die Situation sicherlich entschärfen.

Man konnte praktisch zusehen wie das Gesicht meines Vaters von rosa zu rot, einem tiefen purpur und schließlich in ein sehr abnormales violett wechselte und das innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

„DU!", knurrte er.

Oh oh, das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

„Renn!", rief ich Scorpius zu. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters zu urteilen, war das im Moment eine sehr schlaue Lösung. Die Frage war wohin? Meine Zimmer hatte nur einen Eingang.

Scorpius wirbelte herum - ich hatte es schon geahnt – und sprintete auf das Fenster zu. Mein Vater und ich stürmten zum Fenster um zu beobachten wie Scorpius das Rankengitter hinunter kletterte.

„Na warte!", knurrte mein Vater und versuchte ebenfalls durch das Fenster zu kommen. Doch er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und war wesentlich steifer als mein Freund also machte er kehrt und trampelte die Treppe herunter.

„Ich bring ihn um", hörte ich ihn noch rufen.

„RON?", rief meine Mum. „Oh mein Gott" war das nächste, was ich hörte. Ich eilte ebenfalls herunter und durch die offene Haustür. Der Rest meiner Familie hatte sich bereits draußen versammelt um, das einmalige Spektakel, das sich ihnen bot nicht zu verpassen.

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst wäre es durchaus witzig gewesen. Dort in seine grünen Boxershorts rannte mein Freund vor meinem vor Wut tobenden aber bereits keuchenden Vater davon, der Scorpius Verwünschung an den Kopf warf.

„Du unehrenhafter Hund? Wer bist du, dass du die Unschuld meiner Tochter zerstörst?" Dahinter mit einer Pfanne und einem Kochlöffel bewaffnet rannte meine Mom. „Ron, ich warne dich wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst dann … ähh … dann ...". Scorpius rannte kreuz und quer um seinen Verfolger abzuhängen und gleichzeitig nicht über Bono den Hund zu fallen, der das ganze für eine witzige Jagd hielt und beschloss mitzumachen. Tante Ginny und Grandpa Arthur tauchten gerade aus dem nahegelegen Wäldchen wieder auf nur um verschreckt wieder hinein zu rennen und um sich vor einer Person in Boxershorts in Sicherheit zu bringen, die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf sie zusprintete. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Was konnte ich denn auch machen? Ein 1,60 großes Mädchen das grade mal 55 kg wog war weder ein großes Hindernis für meine Dad noch für Bono den Bernadiner.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann wirst du dir wünschen du wärst nie geboren worden"

„Ron, du bist unmöglich", hörte ich Mum einige Meter hinter Dad protestieren.

Plötzlich blitzte es neben mir. Verschreckt sah hinunter auf meinen kleinen Bruder der eine Kamera in der Hand hielt und wie wild knipste. Ich schaute ihn böse an. „Ach komm schon, Rose. So etwas muss man festhalten."

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Mein Freund wurde gerade um den Schuppen herum gejagt und wäre beinahe von meiner Vater geschnappt worden als der sich entschied aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu kommen. Scorpius wich ihm aus und stolperte plötzlich mitten in der Luft. Sein Fuß verhakte sich in etwas und ihm nächsten Moment lag er auf dem Boden.

„Das sind sie ja", rief Athur Weasley entzückt und rannte auf Scorpius zu. Scorpius wich vor ihm zurück, doch das einzige, was Grandpa interessierte war der Grund, warum Scorpius gestolpert war. Da im Schnee lagen zusammen mit Onkel Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhangviele bunte Päckchen. Na wenigstens waren die Geschenke gefunden worden. Mein Vater heftig keuchend hatte jetzt Scorpius erreicht. „Na, warte, Bursche. Du kriegst jetzt etwas zu hören. Du schleichst dich in mein Haus, belästigst meine Tochter ..."

Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und rannte zu ihm hinüber. „Dad, er er kann nichts dafür ..."

„Ist er nicht in dein Zimmer geschlichen"

„Ja, aber-"

„War er nicht nackt?"

„Ja, aber -"

„So etwas nennt man Belästigung, Schätzchen"

„Nein, ich-"

„Wie willst du das denn sonst nennen"

„Ich hab ihn ausgezogen"

Ein entsetzter Laut kam von meiner Familie.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass-" Mein Vater schien fassungslos.

Keuchend und mit hochrotem Kopf kam endlich Mum. „Schatz, schatz beruhige dich erst mal. Du bist außer Atem"

„Hermine hast du das gehört, deine Tochter sie sie..."

Es sah fast so aus als würde Dad gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen. Scorpius fast nackt in meinem Zimmer, die Verfolgungsjagd und Tatsache, dass ich ihn ausgezogen hatte, waren offenbar zu viel für ihn. Er war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Mum legte einen Arm um ihn während

sie ihn hineinführte.

Ich drehte mich zu Scorpius.

„Geht's dir gut?"; fragte ich als ich ihn aus dem Schnee zog.

„Bestens", brachte er zähneklappernd hervor. Ich tat es meiner Mutter gleich und nahm Scorpius

mit. Ich führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und gab ihm eine Decke.

„Wow, das war voll cool, Alter. Wir haben Onkel Ron schon ewig lange nicht mehr so wütend erlebt", meinte James begeistert als er sich wie der Rest der Familie um uns scharrte. Noch ein Nachteil mit einer großen Familie: man ist so gut wie nie allein.

„Ja, seit dem Tag, an dem wir ihm erzählt haben Hugo möchte so werden wie Onkel Percy"

„Was wäre dagegen einzuwenden", kam es plötzlich von Onkel Percy, dem absolut langweiligsten meiner Onkel.

Ich wollte nicht länger da bleiben. Gleich würde das in einen mittelgroßen Familienstreit ausarten.

„Ich hol dir einen heißen Tee", sagte ich zu Scorpius und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Die Küche hatte zwar nach ihrem kleinen Unfall ihre halbwegs normale Gestalt wieder angenommen, aber mein Vater ging auf und ab, während meine Mutter auf ihn einredete.

„Das ist doch nicht der Untergang, Ron. Es war doch abzusehen, dass sich verlieben würde"

„Er ist ein Malfoy verstehst du nicht. Das gleiche Fleisch und Blut. Was hat sie sich dabei denn nur gedacht? Sie weiß doch gar nicht wie er ist"

Ich konnte nicht anders. „Doch, Dad ich weiß genau, wer er ist. Er ist mein Freund und er liebt mich. Er würde alles für mich tun. Und mir ist egal was du, oder Onkel Harry, oder Grandpa oder irgendjemand sonst dagegen hat."

„Gib's ihm, Rosie", feuerte mich meine Mutter an.

„Ich weiß, was ich will und ich lass es mir von niemanden wegnehmen.", schloss ich.

Meinem Vater schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Dad" er rührte sich nicht. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht wirklich einen Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Schön", sagte er , machte auf dem Ansatz kehrt und verschwand aus der Küche.

Verwundert starrte ich ihm nach. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach war hätte ich schon viel früher gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind.

Da steckte Dad noch einmal den Kopf in die Tür. „Aber meinen Segen habt ihr nicht!", meinte er trotzig.

Am Ende des Abends saßen Mum und ich in der Küche und sahen zu wie sich das Geschirr von selbst abspülte.

„Das war ein Abend!"

„Ja"; stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Na hoffentlich sind jetzt die Turbulenzen fürs nächste Jahr alle vom Tisch"

Ich rutschte unsicher auf meinem Stuhl herum. „Na ja, Mum da ist noch etwas. Hugo, wir haben euch geschrieben er wäre in Gryffindor. Nun ja, das war eigentlich gelogen. Er ist in Slytherin und wir wollten es Dad nicht sagen, damit er nicht wieder austickt."

Mom sah mich an und seufzte. „Ich freue mich schon auf Ostern", sagte sie.


End file.
